Why A NalexNelena OneShot
by Taylaa
Summary: Why Alex? Why'd you have to leave me? A bittersweet Nalex/Nelena one-shot. Nate/Alex. Rated T for implied Self-Harm/Death.


I want to dedicate this to those that don't see just exactly who does love them. Somebody does, and they always will; no matter **how** tough it gets, keep going. There's always that rainbow at the end. :)

I don't own the song Why, although I WISH I did! Or the characters. Unfortunately!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** listen to Why while reading this. You might have to put in on repeat for a few times, but I'm begging you. I know, it might be different that what you normally listen to but it makes ALL the different.

* * *

It must've been hard for you, to not see how great you were, to not see that light. It was trying to reach you, but you obviously didn't see it. Now everyone's here, gathered around you in Dallas, your hometown. You had told me you wanted to be here, so I fulfilled that last wish.

Why, Lex? I keep asking I. Was there anything I could've done to stop you? Nobody had any clue what you were hiding behind that beautiful smile of yours. You life was like a slow song; it started off slow, but it started to speed up by the second verse. By the bridge, you were at your highest point. But you left. Why'd you leave in the middle of your song? Why, Lex? It was your highest moment.

Now you're seventeen forever, in my mind, you're like Peter Pan, Lex, just like you wanted to be; seventeen forever. You're going to be that beautiful seventeen forever. You were good at everything at seventeen. That's how it seemed. You were big on sports, and good at 'em too. You always scored the winning run, **always**. You were passionate too, no matter what it was. Every time you were up on that stage, you shined, like the sun.

"Why, Alex? That's all I can ask. I'm searching for the answer, everywhere. Why? Was there anything I could've done? Anything I could've said? Why'd you leave Lexie? Why'd you leave in the middle of a song?"

"It's Autumn now, Lex. It's your favorite season. The oak trees in your yard are swaying; I remember we'd climb them, until we got to the top. The sun's out today, your favorite kind of weather. It's shining on me, like you did. I can hear the mocking birds. They keep telling me that this old world isn't too bad a place. So why'd you leave? Why'd they take you away from me? Away from my arms? I "need you Lexie, I need you.'

"I just have this one question. It's burning through me. Who told you that life wasn't worth the fight? Was it Mitchie? Shane? Your parents? The haters? The fans? Was it," Nate gulped, and continued, "me?" Nate sobbed, he couldn't handle this. Was it him? He had told her to hang on; to stay in there. He needed her with him; he couldn't be without her. "They were wrong Alex. They lied, right to you. And now that you're gone, we cry. I cry." Nate choked out another sob, he couldn't do it anymore.

"It's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song. Your beautiful song. Your absolutely beautiful song." Nate got out, barely above a whisper.

* * *

It's a year later, and Nate has just finished his Diabetes speech/song. He's sitting at the piano. Tonight, the speech didn't move him... Not one bit. He hadn't cried, not a tear, like usual. He knew that it was because what was about to happen. He didn't think he could handle it, but he had to try. For Alex.

"So, about a year ago, which I'm guessing all of you know, I lost one of my best friends. Alex Russo. She was at her high rise in her career; everyone was talking about her. She took her life because she felt like she couldn't be herself. She was unhappy. She came to me a few times saying she wasn't happy, but she told me she'd make sure she'd make things better. She never mentioned the thought of," Nate gulped. Could he do this? "death. She and I grew closer. Much closer than anybody knew really, because we met secretly. We didn't want the rumors to fly. I'm glad we sneaked around. Maybe she wouldn't have been able to put up with the rumors at all. Now, I don't know how many of you here fans of Alex Russo." Nate had to stop due to all the clapping in cheers. For once in his life, the whole stadium was silent. He was sure you could hear a pin drop. Even during his speech nobody was this quiet. It made Nate happy to see they cared. He never opened up like this. "Thank you. Now that I know you are all Alex fans, I want to tell you something. We became 'Nalex' shortly afterwards. Our feelings grew and with a friendship, it felt right to start a relationship. In the first month, I fell for her. I fell in love. She did too. We were young and in love. We didn't care who would try to stop us. Every time I held her, I wanted to top time. When we kissed, sparks were flying through me. I never wanted to lose her. She was everything to me, in that short year, we grew closer than we thought possible. She meant the world to me. I felt chills run through me, my legs felt weak. She was so beautiful, inside and out. She always saw the good in things, even people that didn't like her. We were so private about it, none of you found out. But it's time to confess. You all deserve to know as much as it pains me to tell you. I loved- love Alex. I always will. But she's gone now and I can't control that. So, one day, when I see her again, I'm going to hold her in my arms, and tell her I love her, that I never stopped. Alex, this one's for you. I love you."

He had done it. He had gotten through his speech without crying. He had memorized that whole thing. It was for Alex though. It was easy to remember. It was the song that would get him. "Good luck Nate." He heard in his ear, from his brothers. _'Good luck, Nate, love. Don't screw this up. It'll be in headlines everywhere. I love you too. Don't forget.'_"ALEX!" he exclaimed, where was she. He looked around; she wasn't there. He was imagining it; she was sending him thoughts from up above. The crowd was staring at him, waiting for him to begin. He saw a few faces in the crowd; they looked puzzled.

_You must have been in a place so dark.  
You couldn't feel the light,  
Reaching for you through that stormy cloud.  
Now here we are gathered in our little home town,  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd._

Nate could feel himself thinking back to see Alex in the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful, yet unhappy. There was no smile on her face. _She really didn't love it here._

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking.  
Was there anything I could've said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking,  
A troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong and why  
You would leave the stage  
In the middle of a song._

She had gone so fast, nobody knew why. She hadn't left a note. She was just gone. The tabloids buzzed about this for weeks. He couldn't stand to go outside because it hurt to hear the paparazzi ask if it affected him. He wanted to yell at them and tell them the truth. But he didn't because that would've wrecked everything.

_Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen  
As a seventeen-year-old.  
Rounding third to score the  
Winning run.  
You always played with passion  
No matter what the game.  
When you took the stage,  
You'd shine just like the sun._

God, his Alex, not even eighteen. Gone so young, never coming back, his Alex. She was always so passionate, so loving. He missed her.

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking.  
Was there anything I could've  
Said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were  
Masking  
A troubled soul. God only knows  
What went wrong and why..  
You would leave the stage  
In the middle of a song._

She was so beautiful. Why did He take someone so perfect away from him? She was his heaven. The light shining down on him, his inspiration. Now she was gone, and she still seemed to keep him going. He still seemed to write songs, they were just sadder. They wouldn't be recorded. He was still staying strong. He had to do it. Just this one night He didn't want to let a few tears loose. He had already opened up enough. He kept going.

_Now the oak trees are swaying  
In the early autumn breeze.  
A golden sun is shining on my face.  
Through tangled thoughts  
I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that  
Bad of a place._

_'Oh, Alex. This place isn't really that bad,'_ He thought. Why did she leave? This world would never make sense to him. He just had to keep going, keep moving on. Everything he saw, everything he passed, reminded him of her. The birds tweeting from the trees, the stars shining so bright, everything. He didn't know how much more he could take. '_Oh no, here comes the hard part,'_ He thought.

_Oh why, there's no comprehending.  
And who am I to try to  
Judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one  
Burning question…  
Who told you life wasn't  
Worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied.  
Now you're gone and we cry.  
'Cause it's not like you to  
Walk away._

Nate looked up at the big screen behind him. He saw a picture of Alex with Mitchie. They had their arms around each other, grinning for the camera. That was Alex's favorite picture of them. He felt himself let a small, watery smile on his face_. 'I can't cry just yet. Wait 'till you get off stage Nate,_' he told himself. He looked up again. Now was a picture of the five of them: Nate, Alex, Mitchie, Shane, and Jason. Nate was hugging Alex's side while she was holding hands with Mitchie. Mitchie was hugging Shane's side and Jason had his arm around Shane's shoulder. 'That was one of the best days of my life,' he thought.

"_Nate!" Alex yelled. He had just grabbed her from behind and spun her around. _

"_Alex, what a pleasure it is to meet you here." _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can we get going. I'm hungry."_

"_You my dear, may get food, IF you answer this one question. Will you be my beautiful girlfriend?"_

"_Nate, I thought you'd __**never**__ ask."_

_And they kissed. The perfect first kiss._

Keep going Nate, keep singing. He had to do this. He had to keep going. If not for himself, for the fans. He had never missed a performance. If not for them, for Alex. He missed her. One year now. She's been gone for one year. He let a few tears loose. He saw Shane send him a sympathetic look. He knew what it was like to be in love. But he hadn't ever lost them.

_In the middle of a song.  
Your beautiful song.  
Your absolutely beautiful song._

As Nate sang the last three lines, he looked up again. "In the middle of a song." A picture of Nat, Alex, and Mitchie appeared on screen. Alex was between the two of them, holding each of their hands. "Your beautiful song." A picture of Nate and Alex grinning at each other appeared on screen. This was going to be hard. "Your absolutely beautiful song." This time, a picture of Alex appeared. She was smiling her brightest smile. The one she reserved for him. He started to cry. The sobs came louder and louder. After what felt like centuries, the clapping began. It started off faint, but it grew louder and louder. A picture of Alex's gravestone appeared. "Alexandria Margarita Russo. Loving Daughter, Sister, and Girlfriend. July 22nd, 1992- March 5th, 2008." Her gravestone read.

"I want you guys to remember this one thing, if anything. Remember that, you should never ask why. Just ask, what's next. You can't dwell on the past, you have to keep moving on. No matter how bad it hurts. I've learned that over this past year. Without you guys, I'd be nowhere. Thank you. Rest in peace, Lex. I love you beautiful. I always will." Nate slowly stood up from his piano, taking in the sight of the crowd.

_"I love you too handsome. I always will. I'll see you again someday. I promise. Now, enjoy your life, and appreciate it. The next best thing could be right around the corner."_

_

* * *

_

Late that night, Nate was walking home alone and he could have sworn he felt Alex's hand rest in his open one. He could have sworn he heard her say 'I love you' one last time. He could have sworn he saw her next to him that one last time. He could have sworn he felt whole; that one last time.

* * *

**This has been stuck in my head. I hope you listened to the song with it.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated too much lately.**

**I just want you guys to know that I do care about you.**

**And I hope you find true love one day.**

**And that quote about never asking why and to keep asking what next was from the book Nailed. **

**Thanks guy. I love you.**

**Love, Taylaa**


End file.
